1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club head to which an adherend such as a badge is mounted has been known. For example, the adherend is mounted to a back surface of a face in an iron type head. The adherend is mounted to a sole or the like in a wood type head.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-125811 discloses a head in which a resin plate is mounted to a back surface of a hitting part. The resin plate is mounted by a double-faced tape having a thickness having 1.0 mm or greater and 3.0 mm or less. The point that a plurality of double-faced tapes is stacked is disclosed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-115318 (US Patent Application No. 2010/0056296 A1) discloses a head having an adherend. The adherend is bonded to a head body by a double-stick tape. In the head, the head body or the adherend has a recess part. An inner surface of the recess part and a bonding surface are adjacent to each other.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-284794 discloses a badge plate stuck on a cavity bottom surface of an iron golf club head. The badge plate is coated with metal plating.
US Patent Application No. 2006/0166758 A1 discloses an iron head having a back surface having a recess part. An insert is provided in the recess part. The insertion constituted by a plurality of members is disclosed.
Japanese Patent No. 2792642 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,229) discloses a golf club having a back surface to which an attenuation means is mounted. The point that the attenuation means includes a thin plate, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive or an adhesive for sticking the thin plate is disclosed.